


Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball:Final Term Together

by SapphireDiamonds8



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Anime, Basketball, Competition, Falling In Love, Fun, Love, Multi, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDiamonds8/pseuds/SapphireDiamonds8
Summary: A new coach comes to Seirin High to take over the team as they proceed beyond just high school basketball and nationals. She was from America, a coach well known around American schools, coming here was one of the best choices she made.The Teiko Junior High basketball team rose to distinction by demolishing basketball teams within Japan, winning the junior high Nationals for three consecutive years. The all-star players of the team became known as the Generation of Miracles. After graduating from middle school, the five star players went to different high schools with top basketball teams.“It’s only been two years since their formation, but they’ve crushed all of their opponents since their Winter Cup debut! They’re the revolutionary eye of the typhoon of this competition!! The miraculous new star, Seirin High School!!”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki & Seirin High Basketball Team Members, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Fukuda Hiroshi/Furihata Kouki, Himuro Tatsuya/Yousen High Basketball Team Members, Hyuuga Junpei & Tsuchida Satoshi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Teikou Junior High School Basketball Team Members, Kiyoshi Teppei & Seirin High Basketball Team Members, Kuroko Tetsuya & Touou High Basketball High Members, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Rakuzan High Basketball Team Members, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Seirin High Basketball Team Members, all schools, all teams - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Future of Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to bump them a year up, so we now have the freshman as sophomores and the sophomores are now in their third year.

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 1

Overview: The Teiko Junior High basketball team rose to distinction by demolishing basketball teams within Japan, winning the junior high Nationals for three consecutive years. The all-star players of the team became known as the Generation of Miracles. After graduating from middle school, the five star players went to different high schools with top basketball teams.

“It’s only been two years since their formation, but they’ve crushed all of their opponents since their Winter Cup debut! They’re the revolutionary eye of the typhoon of this competition!! The miraculous new star, Seirin High School!!”

However, a fact known to few is that there was another player in the “Generation of Miracles”: a phantom sixth man. This mysterious player is now a freshman at Seirin High, a new school with a powerful, if little-known, team. Now, Tetsuya Kuroko – the sixth member of the “Generation of Miracles”, and Taiga Kagami – a naturally talented player who spent most of middle school in the US, aim to bring Seirin to the top of Japan and begin taking on Kuroko’s former teammates one by one. The series chronicles Seirin’s rise to become Japan’s number one high school team.

*The Story*

A new coach comes to Seirin High to take over the team as they proceed beyond just high school basketball and nationals. She was from America, a coach well known around American schools, coming here was one of the best choices she made. Walking on campus she felt the wind blowing her long hair, she put it up in a ponytail going to her waist. 

She wore basketball shorts and a red and black with white basketball top like her players she will be coaching wear. No one knew about her coming on the team but they did know eventually they would have a new coach. Being at the top of her game on a female Basketball team she was perfect to take over, after all the Freshman are now Sophomores and the Sophomores are now juniors. 

Basketball started with them, and it will end when the time comes to graduate, but until then Seirin High’s basketball team will always live on. Her name was Emma, she was a city chick, it’s different being in another country. She was excited to start her first day of the new term beginning, to meet the members, walking in she stood out but didn’t,.

Coming from America of course, no one there has ever seen her so it wasn’t that hard to tell, walking the halls she greeted and made her way. Walking into the gymnasium she saw the members talking and hanging out, they didn’t notice her presence. Pulling her whistle out she blew it “Hello, I am Emma and I will be your new basketball coach.” She spoke as she walked over, the members were surprised.

Seeing all the team members she could tell they each were good at different skills, and together as a team they were hard to beat pretty much. Each greeted her and liked how kind she was, having everyone line up she went over the names of each member “ I see, so Junpei Hyūga you’re the team captain, while also a clutch-player and skillful with shooting.” He just rubbed his neck “thanks, to be honest entering this together along with those who were newbies last year, it has been great and still is being a team.”

*Other members introduction*

Tetsuya Kuroko: He was the Phantom Sixth Player of the Generation of Miracles at Teikō Junior High. He specialises in misdirection and passes.

Taiga Kagami: He is determined to defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best in Japan. Kagami has exceptional basketball talents and has been called “The Miracle who did not become one of the Miracles”.

Teppei Kiyoshi: founder of Seirin High’s basketball club and was its previous ace. He is known as the Iron Heart (鉄心 Tesshin) and is one of the Uncrowned Kings.

Junpei Hyūga: Hyūga is a brash and rude, yet collected individual. Although pressured into the captain position initially, he has evolved over time into a calm, mature captain, caring for his team and being dependable and responsible.

Shun Izuki: second-year(now third) regular point guard and vice-captain at Seirin. His signature ability is the Eagle Eye, which helps him keep track of the court and tailor his team’s plays accordingly.

Rinnosuke Mitobe: is Seirin’s second(now third)year center and a regular until Kiyoshi’s return. Mitobe is just as determined to win as the other players at Seirin, but unlike the others, he doesn’t show his feelings that often. Most people know him as a quiet, hard worker. According to Riko, no one has ever heard Mitobe talk.

Shinji Koganei: second year small forward at Seirin High. It is said that he can do anything, yet isn’t a master of anything and thus, given the nickname “Jack of All Trades”.

Satoshi Tsuchida: second year power forward at Seirin High. Tsuchida joined the newly formed Seirin basketball club after they shouted out their resolve at the morning ceremony. He turned in his application when they were busy training[2] and became the team’s substitute power forward.

Kōki Furihata: first year(now second)point guard at Seirin High. His cautious, planned play is what helped “set the pace” when he was subbed into the Kaijo match. Furihata is also a hard worker, as pointed by Mibuchi that his basket against Rakuzan must have took a lot of practice.

Kōichi Kawahara: a first year(now second)small forward at Seirin High. Kawaharais just as determined to win as the other players at Seirin. Even if he’s just sitting on the bench he still cheers for the team.

Hiroshi Fukuda: a first year(now second) center at Seirin High. Fukuda made his debut in the second quarter in the finals against Rakuzan. After Furihata loses stamina from guarding Akashi in the second quarter, Fukuda volunteers to play in his place, and he is sent in to guard Akashi.

Each of these players represented greatness, and different aspects, going through and warming up to the new coach they began training. She played a game against the third years, and then the second years. “So since you all have all the skills you need, I’m gonna teach you inside positions and movements that not many teams know.” 

All were intrigued, as she was dribbling she passed the ball to Izuki, now bouncing it down the court he saw as the defense and offense were getting ready. Emma was being blocked by Junpei Hyūga, moving pass him she watched as he passed it to Kuroko, he then threw it her way, seeing the hoop she jumped, seeing Kagami he was coming close, his arm was long, he was tall, but she was quick and got it in.

Being close though he almost knocked it out of her hand she grabbed the rim of the hoop holding herself as she looked to the players. “Good match, good movements, all of you did great,” she said as she dropped down landing perfectly. The rest of the day was just warming up again after the long break and new term. All them were still as good as they were last term but now they will be even better.

The day was over eventually as she grabbed her sports bag carrying it on her shoulder, “promising team you guys are, I feel honored being your coach,” she said smiling. As a team they all were thinking and feeling same thing, she was beautiful and good at basketball so that was a plus. Every guy who played on a team dream girl.

Emma wasn’t much older then them, but she was respected by them, walking out they walked with her, continuing on about their days. “See you all at practice tomorrow, gonna head out,” she looked to all them. One member though was eyeing her throughout the first day back, it was Junpei Hyūga, while he does have leadership and sometimes comes off rude he is actually a good strategist, he is smart, and he was pretty good looking. 

Eyeing him back she touched his arm “see you boys around,” she hugged them, some were kind of embarrassed while others were just wowed. Seems all then have interest in her, they parted ways and went on.

*classes*

The boys had a majority of their classes together even though they were different years, second and third being separate. Their classrooms were across from each other though, all feeling happy and refreshed did their first day back confidently. To be honest for the third years, it would be their last year at Seirin High, but it was going to be a good year. 

With plenty of time before graduation the third years plan to make this year on the basketball team their best year. More competitions with different schools, new events, Seirin High was an amazing school for being new, compared to the time of other schools.

Let’s see what happens.


	2. Eros and Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following days after were the best days for sex and temptations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted a spin-off with a bit of dirty deeds hope you like.

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 2

For Emma her first day was great, she would’ve stayed longer but she usually does her workout at this time. As she was about to get into her car she was stopped by two tall guys, one had green hair with glasses, and the other had orange yellow hair. Pausing in her tracks she asked “may I help you boys with something?” 

The two of them were composed “nothing at all, it’s just that we heard Seirin got a new coach,” Shintarō Midorima responded with, followed by Ryōta Kise “guessing that’s you, we played against them last year, Seirin did great in nationals.” She smiled “well let me introduce myself, I’m Emma, and I know, been reading up on their streaks for winning.” 

Both introduced themselves “sorry, it was rude not to say who we are right away, I am Shintarō Midorima,” bowing with courtesy, “and I’m Ryōta Kise,” bowing. After the formalities they talked for a bit, both took interest in her, “you two are so charming and kind.” She was laughing playfully. Looking them over she was just blushing on the inside. 

Midorima seemed to have read her like a book, “you look pretty good yourself, very beautiful,” he gently grazed her cheek. Emma knew that what she was doing was completely against code and rules but, it was hard to resist. Plus they weren’t even students at her school so it technically wasn’t something to look down upon. 

Checking her watch she excused herself “it was very nice meeting you, but I got to go, I’m sure I’ll see you guys around.” He opened her door like a gentleman and they saw her off, driving away they watched as her car left. “She was lovely to talk to,” Ryōta Said to Midorima, he replied with “indeed,” turning to walk away.

*time skip to tomorrow*

Emma woke up nude wrapped in sheets, she went to take a shower and get ready for the day, and after that she had her veggie shake and protein bar. It would be an official day for the basketball team, they will start up again competing with other schools. Practice for a week and then games after, she was prepared for it.

Heading out she got in her car and drove off, it was a bit of a drive from where she lived but it was nice and she was cheerful like always. As she drive she watched the people walking by, at the stands, in the game and card shops, romance. The city was beautiful, if all goes well after a week she plans to take the team out.

*arriving at Seirin High*

Parking she got out grabbing her bag fixing her blue short shorts and white tank top, putting her hair up, then using her compact. As she walked in she ran into the team talking it up, “let’s go time to practice,” they all then walked together down the hall. Secretly some of the players were eyeing her ass and some were watching her hips sway.

She let out a laugh looking back, “you boys curious? Do good in practice and maybe you’ll get something special.” At that all the boys were more pumped then ever, entering the gymnasium they got to work and showed off, she watched as they were moving. All of them were fast but Kuroko was extremely fast, she picked it up with her eagle eye, she can see and predict movements. 

Kuroko was a strong asset to the team, she loved how he always passed to his teammates, but he should pick up how to shoot as well. After all it’s his second year, time to heat it up, as the boys were playing she walked out guiding him. “What are we doing Emma?” He asked. She smiled at him “well I know you’re good at passing, but I think you should Learn how to shoot.” She winked at him. Positioning him, she went behind him “so here you’ll put the ball up like this.”

She touched moving him so he was doing it right, the others watched, her tits were pressing up against him. “Good, now aim, then push up and shoot,” he shot and it made it into the hoop at a fast speed, the others watched. Some of them looked with jealousy, “why does Koroku get special training?” One asked.

The boys were laughing, deciding to go up to each of them she touched their abdomen kissing their cheeks. Moving to their ears and neck “all of you are a pleasure to teach,” she whispered, the captain Hyūga moved behind her wrapping his arms “so beautiful.” She blushed at that, “want me to please you?” She turned facing him. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist carrying her, “a little bit of privacy,” she laughed, the boys were rooting for him. Entering the locker room he laid her on the bench beginning to move his hands up and down her body squeezing. Moving to get up she took her clothes off gently setting them down, he stripped revealing his hot body. She loved how toned he was, and strong. 

“Be good for me,” he said with control and possessiveness, moving to kiss and leave love bites down her collar bone. Moving to her breasts. “You know, no one has ever made me feel this good,” she whispered. He just squeezed her hip earning a moan, he pushed her down to give him oral, in control he thrusted so hard and so deep.

Making little sounds, after she was done he picked her up moving in between her legs and started eating her out. She was a mess begging for him, after getting her to release he moved to position himself, thrusting without warning she cried out. “Harder, please, yes, yes,” she was begging for him “now now, let me decide when it’s over,” he told her.” That was all it was, he wouldn’t stop.

Feeling each other coming close they released and it was amazing, setting her down so she can clean up and get dressed. “I like you Hyūga,” she whispered, “I like you too, let’s get back beautiful,” they continued practicing. Emma had all the boys wrapped around her finger, they were trying to please her so much, she loved it.

As they played games with each other, and hung out, it was a fun practice, when it was over they walked out and classes were done for the day. Hyūga was going to head home along with the others, but seeing her car she offered “anyone want a ride?” Kiyoshi, Kuroko, Kagami, and Izuki wanted to go with so it was fun. The others didn’t mind, waving at them they were now on the road cruising.

Dropping each of them off she pulled them in for a kiss, and after she was on her way home, arriving back she went in took a shower and fell asleep.


	3. Boundaries Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After competing again this time facing off against Shūtoku High, Emma becomes a target for ones desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read with caution you have been warned.

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 3

A week goes by and now it’s official competitions, they will play against Shūtoku High, Kuroko couldn’t wait to see Shintarō Midorima again. He said he had respect for Kuroko but believed he was wasting his skills on the Seirin High basketball team. Not exactly friends but they had a connection thanks to middle school when they played together. 

It would be interesting, Emma was there in gold and black, lining up the players to go over what will happen. Kagami was next to Kuroko and the captain was next to Emma “as you all know games begin, use what I taught you this past week along with what you already excelled in, all of you are the best players any basketball team could have, that much is true, I noticed at first everyone was one part in their skills but now, those who were good at passing know how to shoot, and those who shoot are good at passing, clear?”

All together they said “clear,” smiling at how much energy the team has, she brought a second bag with snacks and food. Bread, protein bars, and water, the captain would be carrying it for her since he offered, and she grabbed her bag. After going over everything they walked through the halls, together they looked like a team to be reckoned with. Seirin High will start this term strong, making goals for the year Emma wants them to be unstoppable. 

To beat every school would be legendary, and those players in their last year would have more of a chance getting sport scholarships to college. New players will join once the third years graduate, and then after the second years it will start all over again. 

*Time Skip*

Arriving at Shūtoku High they walked in, seeing the team in the main gym they looked different this year compared to last year. When entering the gymnasium all the boys kept looking at Emma, even the coach, Hyūga was protective of Emma. Reading his body language Emma saw how he walked alongside her blocking their view. To add on he gave his signature death glare which made them back off, and it was refreshing. Emma thanked him and the team stayed around her, taking a seat she handed them each a water.

The other coach came over wanting to introduce himself “you’re the new coach I heard, hello I am Masaaki Nakatani,” and they shook hands. “Nice to meet you I’m Emma,” it was a friendly exchange and there was respect there. After talking a bit more and seeing the people coming in they took their places, Midorima was watching Emma from across the court. Studying her he smirked, believing she would be so easy to coax and have fun with, many of the boys on that team were distracted by Emma. 

Bright side of that is they would be distracted, some would be, but the downside is all these guys looking at her. She wasn’t worried in any way since she always had the team with her and it’s not like Hyūga would leave her side either. Settling down she sipped her water watching as some of her players went on the court, looking ready then ever. Taking Shūtoku High by storm this was one of the best games they ever played. 

Nakatani looked over to Emma, and Emma looked back smiling, it wasn’t friendly in any way but she was proud and was with her team 100% no doubts. After the first quarter they made their way over to their benches, the other coach was coming up with a strategy to counterattack their moves. Emma was way ahead though “good game out there, but it’s not over yet, we need to turn it up a notch, our strategy we have two in place, you used the first one and it worked, but they are trying to figure out how they can take you on and win, so don’t hesitate to use the second thing I taught you, they won’t expect that, we are keeping the positions the same, now get out there and make Seirin High proud.”

All cheered “yes coach,” and ran back out there, Shūtoku was intimidated at how much energy they had compared to when they faced them before. Midorima took note as well that they learned new tricks and moves, seeing Emma he was studying her, he could tell she was a player at one point. Not many knew but they could tell clearly she’s from America, and must have had hardcore training. 

Kazunari Takao, Taisuke Ōtsubo, Kiyoshi Miyaji were all talking about her, “you think their coach taught them that?” Thinking it over “seems like it, after all she does have a background in basketball clearly.” The three of them were just talking back and forth, “she’s pretty hot though,” the boys were getting ideas, eventually Shinsuke Kimura and Yūya Miyaji Joined in, going over now onto what they should do to beat them. 

Now Shintarō Midorima he was just deep in thought after all like Midorima has always said: “Man proposes, God disposes. I am a man that proposes, I always carry my lucky item of the day with me as my horoscope said. That’s why my shots never miss.” Clearly it seems they keep getting a run in and they always find a way to stop him from doing his shots from across the court. It worked last year, but now this year it’s more challenging especially with how they maneuver.

Emma was stretching leaning back, the boys watched as her body moved, getting ideas they would like a piece of her. With Hyūga though that would be impossible, along with Koroku and Kagami, they stuck with her. To be honest though when he first met her she was so easy to make blush, easy to tempt, Midorima knew how to get her. 

He decided to test her later when everyone leaves and see what she would do, Takao even offered to help with what he was planning. The game continued and every quarter was the same Seirin High won, after the last quarter the team ran to Emma hugging her. She hugged them back, “you guys did amazing, and were looking your best,” she winked, the other team watched how they interacted with her. 

Coach took notice though “they seem awfully close with her,” the team was talking about it, it was not a big deal but it would be a challenge for them. Hyūga took her bag as she was about to grab it “don’t worry I got it,” she was touching his arm. Midorima was very observant, he saw the way she touched him, he could tell something happened there. Anyone who didn’t see the connection was point blank blind, walking out she waved at everyone and took her team back.

*Time Skip*

Back at Seirin High, after seeing the team off Emma was practicing since it was just her in the gymnasium by herself. She did a few shots, slam dunks and tips, basketball was her life, learning at a young age and never stopping. Since it was later in the evening little to no students were in the school, they weren’t suppose to be. After her full court shot running after the ball she heard steps, looking around only a few lights on enough to see she became nervous.

She thought she was hearing things, checking her watch she made her way over to the bench where her bag was. Taking a towel to wipe off the sweat she set it down reaching for her water, as she was packing everything away she could see someone. “Hello again,” the voice spoke, Emma recognized it, and then there was a second one, it was Takao “you know you guys shouldn’t be here right now,” they knew.

Midorima came closer, as she was just trying to move quickly to leave she felt Takao behind her “no need to leave yet.” He spoke as he saw her stopping what she was doing, “Midorima, what do you want?” She was not okay with what was going on “just wanted to see you, I know you probably are happy to see me too, after all, a beauty like you can’t resist.” He touched her face, and then her collarbone moving to her shoulder. “Stop, you shouldn’t be doing this.”

She tried to move further away but Takao was holding her, he started to take her shorts off, then her tank top, until she was just in her bra and underwear. “I can’t have all the fun,” Midorima spoke, she then felt Takao taking her last pieces of clothing off, trying to fight back she couldn’t “Midorima,” she called out “please stop.” He moved closer to her, “relax,” he started touching her.

Takao let go and was just watching as he pulled her in, taking off his shirt he saw as she tried to make a dash for it but then Takao pulled her back. Midorima had a nice view, looking at her from behind, Takao was instructed to hold her down. Struggling she felt herself get pinned “I’ll report you for this,” she tried to say as best as possible. Midorima smirked at that “I don’t think you will, after all you can’t resist me, and your career as a coach here, would be over.” 

Emma didn’t think that far, can she tell someone what has happened, will she lose her job, what will happen? All these questions she had. Giving up she let him do what he wanted “you’ll enjoy this,” Takao went to watch the door. She tried to get up, only to feel herself get pushed down, “maybe we need to go somewhere more private.” He was carrying her, she tried to break free, he was too strong, she was confused, scared. 

Opening the door they were in the office where he laid her on the desk, as he was preparing himself she tried again to leave but the door was locked. Midorima then began to kiss her gently and slowly “so good,” he left his marks after seeing marks already there. “And who made these Ms. Emma,” she couldn’t say, she couldn’t speak, he took her all over again, it was painful it was pleasurable. 

She had to wait until it was over, all the thoughts in her head, the flashes, trying to escape the situation, she just took comfort in that. Kissing her he finished inside and pulled out, “that was so nice, you did good,” he picked her up again feeling numb. Back in the gymnasium she hastily grabbed her clothes throwing them on and her jacket. 

“You know if you enjoyed it maybe we can do it again,” she didn’t look at him, didn’t speak, her hair was just down and covering her in a curtain. Once grabbing everything she was about to walk until he put his arm out and Takao came over “it was nice to see you again,” Midorima then pulled her in “a kiss before you go,” this time it was gentle. Leaving she silently had tears in her eyes.

Making her way to her car as quickly as possible she got in, she felt horrible, she couldn’t say anything, she couldn’t think straight. Pulling out quickly she drove home, taking a shower she scrubbed herself until she washed off the nights events. The way he touched her, the way he treated her, she didn’t expect that. He did so much to her, she was strong. 

Emma felt defeated mentally, physically she was sore and had marks that made her sick to look at, deciding tomorrow she will wear her sports jacket. Matching with the Seirin High uniforms, she couldn’t tell the team because they would be disappointed. She debated telling Hyūga but maybe he would understand, heading to bed she prepared for tomorrow.

*Time Skip to Morning*

She put her hair up, putting on her shorts and tank top, followed by her jacket, bright side is her legs were pristine, no marks or anything. You couldn’t notice anything so that was relieving, finishing up she made her way to school thankful for the weekend. Arriving she saw the team together talking outside, seeing Hyūga she just walked over to him. The team took notice they could tell something was wrong “is everything okay, you don’t look alright,” Kuroko asked.

Followed by Kagami and the others, Hyūga was especially concerned “you can tell me, you can tell us, we won’t think of you differently.” All in agreement “whatever is shared stays within this circle, you don’t have to worry,” thankful for their comfort she told them what happened. Hyūga was pissed, Kagami he wanted to kill someone, Kuroko couldn’t believe it, and the others felt bad. Each of them hugged her, unzipping her jacket she showed them what he did.

It angered them more, covering up quickly she just looked down “they won’t get away with this,” it was carefully thought out “Emma you don’t have to keep it quiet because they said to, we will back you up if you report it.” Exchanging reassuring words they walked her in, sticking close she pulled on a smile, and pretended everything was okay. The boys went to their classes while she went to her office, taking all the stuff she had she disinfected and threw out what was a reminder. 

Nothing important was thrown out though so it was fine, but she had to clean that’s what she felt needed to be done, she was not okay. Going over the videos from previous games in the past years and taking notes and organizing the schedule helped her greatly. At the end of the day was a meeting for the basketball club, for their game next week, time went by quickly and she heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in, ” she saw the door open and it was Hyūga, “are you doing alright?” She bursted into tears as he closed the door. Hugging him she felt his arms around her, taking a seat he held her in his lap, “everyone’s waiting in the gymnasium,” she cleaned up her tears. “Thank you for helping me, I’m sorry just thank you for everything,” he held her until she was calm. 

After letting out all of it she felt better, and walked out, the meeting was simple and quick and straightforward. All them were still focused even though they heard what happened, closing up for the day Hyūga said how he would go with her. The others understanding left first, and Hyūga carried her stuff walking out, she was next to him. Once outside she looked to her left and saw Takao, Midorima, and Kise, they looked her way and waved. 

Hyūga seeing that just glared at them and he walked her to her car, seeing as he doesn’t need to head home anytime soon he decided to go with her. Getting in they pulled out and headed towards her place, playing music they just sat in comfortable silence. The smell of his cologne and the way he looked out for her, it made her almost forget what happened. 

*Time Skip*

He was planning on staying for awhile and then catching a bus back, walking in he took in the decor, her house looked lovely, smelling like Cinnamon and Vanilla. It was welcoming, “take a seat, I’ll prepare some tea and snacks,” he followed and turned on the TV, she came back a few minutes later with mini cakes and cups of green tea with honey.

Hanging out they just relaxed, “feeling better?” He asked her, she smiled “yeah, thanks to you,” he laid her into him. Listening to his heartbeat she slowly fell into a deep sleep, after a bit he decided to carry her to her bed and laid her down. Taking off his shirt he left it with her, zipping up his basketball one, he didn’t mind, and it probably would help. 

Leaving he locked the door behind him and left to catch the bus, making it home after awhile he fell asleep, and she rested as well. It all ended on a good note, the team plans to do something, they plan to confront Midorima and Takao. Planning on telling the coach everything and that he needs to take responsibility for the acts his two students caused.


	4. Unexpected Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing the part of a happy couple, and resting up for the new week, let’s see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 4

Emma awoke, looking down at the shirt she cuddled up with, it was Hyūga’s, checking the time it was the weekend so she laid back down. After 10 minutes though her phone went off, it was Hyūga, when they started going out as a team. When competitions started she had each of their numbers and they had her number as well.

*The Conversation*

“Morning Hyūga,”  
She was happy and cheerful.  
“Morning, I left yesterday hope you don’t mind,”   
He replied with.  
“Not at all, thank you so much,”  
She said.  
“Was thinking about you last night,”  
He said.

They were talking for a good while as she was stripping to throw on his shirt, it was so big on her, she loved it. Taking the phone back she said “you know, your shirt is comfortable,” he was smirking on the other end “why not shoot me a picture would love to see you,” blushing she went up to her body mirror posing. 

Taking a few shots she sent them through, “you like?” She teased him, “even in the morning you still look so perfect.” After talking a bit more they both hung up. He would be coming by later most likely so she was just going to relax and take it easy. Making her way to the main room she took a seat on the couch switching on the TV. 

Tea already warm she carried the cups and honey with sugar setting them up on the coffee table, after organizing she had a protein bar, some cinnamon oatmeal and water. When she was done she put the dishes in the sink to be washed, as she was laying down covered up she heard her phone. Reaching to the coffee table she answered “hello,” and it was Midorima “hello Emma, listen I was wondering if maybe you would want to get together? Maybe I can come over and we can, continue?”

She went wide-eyed “listen nothing happened, and I’m willing to forget about it because I don’t want to destroy your opportunity to play basketball, but keep harassing me and I’ll report you,” he was shocked at that “Emma, don’t be like this, ” deciding to use this card “you know, the team knows what you did to me Midorima and they said they would back me up, they didn’t judge me for it.” 

“To be honest I just want to start new with you, after all the first time you saw me you were attracted to me, I could tell.” Sighing and flipping her hair she said “I like someone else,” he knew who already “I know but, if it doesn’t work out you can come to me,” scoffing at that “listen I don’t want anymore then colleagues with you, how did you even get my number?” He laughed “When I was with Kuroko I asked if I could borrow his phone.”

“Okay Midorima, thanks for calling, to be honest I did enjoy it, so warm and so passionate you were,” he knew that already, any female would want him. “I liked it too, I’m sorry for what I did, it was horrible and I didn’t want you to feel hurt from it, I’ll fix it and make it up aright.” She could tell he meant it, “okay, I’ll call later, have a great day, and thank you,” when the call ended she shot a group text to her team.

Hey guys I just received a call from Midorima  
He apologized for what he did and I already  
moved on from it thanks to your support. I  
Really am grateful, and I’m glad we can move   
Forward.

Each were sending responses back and they were excited to start anew with the upcoming week, new schools and new days. It was unified they were all together no matter what, Kuroko though wanted to talk to Midorima.

Shooting a text to meet up, Midorima knew what was coming, but he accepted it and they planned for Kuroko to come over. Deciding to do so he got ready and left, taking a bus he walked the remaining 10 minutes from the station. Knocking on the door Midorima opened it and allowed him in, taking a seat sharing a coffee “you wanted to talk Kuroko” he said.

Kuroko just responded with “yeah, I know what happened with Emma and I’m here to let you know that, I would never expect that from you.” Sipping his coffee he just responded with “I know, and I apologized to her, and I know we will be on rocky terms but it has been like that since leaving to go to different schools.” He was solemn, Kuroko then said “I don’t hate you for it and I just wanted to let you know, my team and I overlooked it but if we see your face around Emma we won’t allow you near her.”

He understood and they rekindled their friendship well semi because there was still problems there so, but Kuroko would pick Emma over Midorima any day. After their meeting and hanging out Kuroko left and everyone went back to their weekend doing their own things. That put an end to the whole event all together and the fact that they were mature enough to think through it and not act right away showed a lot. Emma was proud of her team for not raising any alarms right away, but staying near her and showing more respect and courtesy, was what they did. 

It would always be them, the originals who formed the basketball team even though it’s Seirin High’s second year being a new school. There was already a photo from last year with the previous coach and then this year’s coach a.k.a Emma. She had a copy of the photo and the others did as well, her being in the center holding their first win of the term they all were smiling. Arms wrapped around one another having a good time, they may have dealt with this but they will continue pushing forward. Together the final year officially, all have grown responsibly and soon will be off to college. 

Emma was proud, even when they part ways everyone would still keep in contact with each other, later in the day Hyūga came over as he said. Entering he set down the stuff he got for her and had a surprise, taking her hands he said “close your eyes.” As she closed them she waited “what is it, I want to know,” she said while laughing.

Hyūga got her this lovely necklace, it was a basketball but there was a catch, diamonds and silver, Hyūga had the other half. After putting on her half he allowed her to open her eyes, looking down at her neck she was at a loss for words. Looking at his neck she saw the other half, deciding to put them together she took it off quickly. 

On the back was engraved ‘together always’ a tear came out, “you love it beautiful?” He asked her, she just nodded and hugged him. Hyūga knew she would love it, he had it especially made for her, and him as well. “I love it so much Hyūga, and... I love you too,” she placed her lips on his as he kissed her passionately but gentle enough she felt at ease.

Moving her hands to his shirt she held him as he moved his hand to her neck while the other was on her hip pulling her close. That was the highlight of her weekend, Hyūga was all that she needed and wanted. 

*New Week Starts*

For the team it was more practice, they had a game against Kaijō High, they had a player called Ryōta Kise. He was one of the members from the ‘Generation of Miracles’

Wearing their traditional blue, these national-level veterans have come from the highly competitive Kanagawa prefecture! They had flawless offense and defense before, but now they’ve added a member of the Generation of Miracles, Ryōta Kise, to become a truly perfect team!! The Blue Elites, Kaijō High School!!

That was a recap, sort of a summary, of the greatness of their school and this year won’t be any different, the game will be one of the most intense they face. So far they have been on a winning streak so they plan to keep it at that, practice and training for the game was full on, since it’s tomorrow. Everyone was bringing their A-game to the table, joining in since the marks on her body were gone she played a few rounds with them. 

Emma was at one end of the court and then was at the other in a matter of seconds, she had moves yet taught to the team, which she plans to show. Watching her move they couldn’t keep up, for a female she had one of the highest jumps out of the team, and that they have ever seen. Some couldn’t believe it, she was able to out jump Kagami by far, she could pass him. It was fun to watch, deciding to teach more of her moves to the team which will be exclusive one’s only they will know that no other teams know.

The day was smooth and easy and at the end they all hit the town heading to this one restaurant, they had filet mignon and salads with water and tea. Light and not too heavy just enough, celebrating they all talked and had fun. All then thanked her for taking them out and covering it all “tomorrow is a big day and I want nothing but the best team ready to go, we can do this, and you deserve this.” They all cheered making a toast.

At the end of the day they all went home and like always Emma offered rides so she dropped a few off, last one was Hyūga. Before getting out she pulled him in for a kiss “see you tomorrow,” he pulled away and then another kiss, “good night beautiful.” He waved watching her drive off, she made her way home showering and falling asleep, deciding to have a surprise for the team.


	5. New Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition heats up a vacation starts for our hardworking teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 5

Recap: third week and they faced school after school, now it’s Kaijo High, there’s a surprise for everyone though. The game just got real, and she was not playing around, her team is representing their school that already has recognition thanks to the basketball team. If they win through all 4 quarters like they have been doing they will have all teams intimidated by them.

Emma: She wanted to feel new entering the competition with her team, so what she did she took her brunette hair and dyed it. Making it shades of red and the ends black she was ready, putting on her red, black, and white shorts. following after with a red, white, and black crop shirt, and same color scheme basketball shoes, they were new. 

Walking out with her custom sports jacket of Seirin High she was feeling refreshed, getting in her car she was on the road windows open she blasted music. People looked over, she drove this nice red car, waving at everyone she made her way in time, getting out she grabbed her bag and walked in.

The team already waiting they got together, “good morning everyone,” she said walking in, they turned their heads. “Wow Emma, your hair,” the boys liked it they were just impressed “why did you dye it?” She smiled “just felt like time for a new me.” They agreed with her, seeing Hyūga with his reaction mattered the most. She just hugged him, everyone watched this play out, seeing as time was coming close they left ready to go.

*Arriving at Kaijo High*

Walking in everyone looked over, cheers rang out, as her team followed behind her she caught eyes of everyone. Looking around they waved, the game will begin soon so they took their bench, unknown to her though, Midorima and Daiki Aomine, two of the Generation of Miracles were there to watch. “Check it, did the coach dye her hair? It looks good,” Aomine said to Midorima, “it suits her, she looks good.” 

The announcer called everyone out to the court who would be playing, the three guys who usually cheer were on the bench with her. Hyūga took his position, followed by Kagami and the others, they waited for the first call. Making eye contact there was competitive tension in the air, they jumped and Seirin had the ball.

The other team watched as they moved fast down the court impressed with how they were able to get past Kise. He was one of the best players out there, Kuroko and Kagami split off this time taking everyone by surprise. The light and dark duo they called it was still there but in a different way, Midorima and Aomine were confused, usually they worked together.   
Unexpectedly Kuroko was able to make a half court shot at a fast speed that no one saw the ball go in until it fell.

Kuroko ran to Kagami and they high fived as they made their way back, the others were giving bro hugs and giving each other high fives. The other team was talking how they got so good and then they looked over to the female on the bench. She had basketball written all over her, first quarter was over, and just like first quarter they killed the second quarter.

Going again she massaged a few players before sending them back out, the other team watched as Emma was caring for them “she acts more like a mother instead of a coach,” one said. Kise looked over as she was giving them some lemon slices freshly cut. Even Kagami allowed her to massage him, his shoulders and legs, she knew how to and where the pressure points were.

Back on the court they were at full charge, the game was easy and simple, some hits along the way and they were able to raise their hands and make shot after shot. Cheers rang out from the crowd, Emma got up taking her jacket off, they now had a full view of her, she was toned, skinny, had big tits and a nice ass.

While it was to air out, it was also a distraction for the other team, it wasn’t obvious but they took glances when there was an opening. If you put Satsuki Momoi by her she would look like a ghost, that’s also what got to her, seeing Emma she was jealous. She had all the boys around her and was one of the best basketball players ever. So it seemed that way, she was fast, for a female only 110 and 5’5 she had long but strong legs. 

All the Generation of Miracles took notes as they observed her, it wasn’t that hard to miss, even when they were not at the same matches they all knew her. Having all their skills in one package, and then adding speed and endurance while also a high jump, she was the star in the bigger picture. Some wanted to play against her, it may be open but it’s debatable, after all gathering each player would be the challenge.

Back to the match at hand though not only this team but they played against another team, and continuous wins. It was clear enough, after an intense match the game ended 155 to 100, talk about impressive. 

Running off the court they picked her up cheering and she just laughed, Hyūga pulled her in for a hug “it’s all thanks to you coach.” She laughed at that, the others agreed but Emma laughed “no boys, it was all you, I am so proud.” After relaxing a few they went back on the court to thank the other team, and everyone was leaving.

Walking out Emma was so exhausted, she took her hair down and felt as it blew in the breeze, the team watched as it flowed. “So Emma what’s next for us?” Kagami asked, “maybe since we have a break coming up, why not go on a training camp vacation, I’m planning on talking to the school about it.” 

All of them were excited “are you sure?” She nodded “you boys deserve it, plus it’ll give time for me to treat you to some cooking of mine, I’m not only good with a ball.” That was what got them going, Emma pretty much was foundation of their team, even as a Coca-Cola she was able to balance, both intense training and relax training. Even when they weren’t training she would be making healthy snacks for them and giving massages. 

Clearly what other teams lack is yes be a coach, push your team to the limit, go hard on them, endless training, but really it’s also being a mentor. To care as a mother or friend or as family that’s what is needed, Emma had the perfect balance. 

*The Other Teams*

Everyone was resting for the night, teams went home and teams went out but, there was a few who stayed behind the Generation of Miracles. Koroku Tetsu wasn’t there but the other five were at this one shop getting drinks. Seijūrō Akashi, Shintarō Midorima, Ryōta Kise, Daiki Aomine, and Atsushi Murasakibara, they were having a conversation about Seirin High’s coach, she was like no one they have ever seen. All them brought up points how she most likely has all of their strength combined, to be honest a few wanted to play against her.

Aomine was especially wanting to go against her “she does seem promising, even I can tell she’s a professional, and she has been playing for a long time.” Sipping his drink, “well I did hear some stuff about her, she comes from America that’s pretty obvious but she also was shown with other well known teams in the U.S. from college to high school to middle school.” Midorima said. The other few weren’t surprised. They continued talking and they heard that the schools may go on a trip to the beach for the summer.” 

Everyone says how it will be more exciting this year then last year, maybe that would be the perfect time to face off against her. Emma having money already planned out how it will go, while they will be training they will also have time to relax and have fun. Plus it will be the perfect time to pull out her two piece, a red bikini. She would be wearing a red skirt of course but she would want to show off her delicate skin in the sun.

All was the same everyone did their routine and celebrated, all of them were proud to be coached by someone who had a background and knew all the skills. What people don’t know about her is that her dad was a professional basketball player, her mom was a professional volleyball player.

Things are getting interesting for everyone as a whole, she had the schedule already laid out for the trip and what they would need to bring. Right on schedule she was planning on passing them out tomorrow.


	6. Unbearable Longing, Vacation Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation begins tomorrow but tonight was a night that Emma didn’t expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball, my all time one of my most favorite anime’s. Thank you for the support so far.

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 6

Emma’s evening at home was relaxing, after today’s game she was beat, deciding to go take a hot bath she prepared it while getting a glass of wine. Bringing the cold bottle with her she poured a glass, she had this large white porcelain jacuzzi bathtub. As she stripped she threw her clothes in the bin, stepping in she laid back. 

*Time Skip*

After awhile though she heard a knock at the door, seeing her empty bottle of wine she went to get a new one wrapping a towel. Opening the door barely covered up she looked at who it was, “what are you doing here Midorima?” She asked not exactly happy.

It turned out he didn’t live that far from her, and of course he saw her leaving usually in the morning and not many people have red cars around his area. Deciding to be nice, she allowed him in “thank you, guessing you were in the middle of something?” She replied with “yeah was taking a bath and then you came,” he didn’t mind seeing her like this.

He saw the wine bottle on the counter, and glass, “didn’t take you for the type to drink,” she smiled at that “may seem like that but here and there I need some unwinding, you know, if you want to make yourself useful bring another bottle out of the wine cooler, and my glass if you would please.” Understanding he got it all set while she went back, after a few he followed behind seeing her, there were roses and light bubbles. Laying back she looked to him.

Setting the bottle not too far from her and the glass, he observed “you are useful, I really needed this,” she said and it was silence. He just watched as she was now closing her eyes, deep in thought, wanting to talk he said “I’m sorry for coming over at an inconvenient time, I know I probably shouldn’t since what happened,” he said, she laughed at that feeling the effects of alcohol.

“After what you did to me, probably wasn’t a good idea to, but if I am being honest I have let it go, and I forgave you already.” She said sipping some more pouring another glass. Midorima was wearing a white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and black pants. Emma was under influence by alcohol, she couldn’t think straight, she didn’t know what to say or what to do.

Feeling more relaxed and needy she asked something unexpected “want to join me?” He knew she was under influence and not in the right mind. He was not the kind of guy to take advantage of a drunk female. “I’m leaving okay, have a good night, we can talk another time,” he spoke removing her hand from his arm gently. 

She didn’t want him to go “Midorima, please stay,”She said sweetly, thinking it over he decided to stay just in case she did something stupid. Motioning him over he let her touch his shirt “why don’t you get comfortable,” she said acting seductive, “you’re not thinking straight,” he replied. Moving back to her spot she just looked at him with those pretty brown eyes, “come here,” she motioned.

Just for one night he would take this opportunity, taking his clothes off he got in, Emma was now rubbing up against him kissing his neck. Moving her hands down to his abdomen and back to his shoulders. He kissed back, moving to kiss her breasts, she moaned, he continued to pleasure her with his mouth and hands all over her body. 

Deciding to take it to the bedroom he got out first and saw her looking up at him hair was flowing in the water behind her. She stood up wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her out, legs together up in the air behind her she was laughing. Throwing her on the bed he got on top, his glasses now on the nightstand where a candle was lit. He moved his arms around her more pulling her in, he covered her entire body. 

Kissing her neck and down her body he squeezed her breasts as he moved to lower himself, thanks to his long arms he was able to eat her out at the same time. Moving his hands to hold her hips in place he started going faster, she was such a mess “Mid...Midorima,” she was begging as he continued his movements. 

Deciding she had enough torture he positioned himself, his length and width was by far one of the biggest she has ever been with. Nothing but candlelight’s and darkness he took her, it was an amazing night. 

Both exhausted they fell asleep together, at some point though early in the morning he awoke, grabbing his glasses and clothes after he covered her up. Heading into the kitchen he grabbed a water and some food, making his way to the couch he turned on the TV seeing what was on.

After about an hour Emma started waking up, feeling her head realizing she was nude, she went into her drawers and pulled out a buttoned up grey shirt that was a bit long on her. Walking out she moved her hair to her one shoulder grabbing a water and drinking it, Midorima came up behind her wrapping his arms around her abdomen “morning,” he whispered as he kissed her neck. 

Emma didn’t react at all, she had no idea how to feel, trying to think back to what happened last night she realized. Turning around he was now leaning against the counter “what happened?” She asked thinking it was a dream. He explained all of it, from when he arrived to now, remembering what she was wearing around her neck she felt horrible. 

She went to go take a seat on the couch, Midorima joined her, “are you okay?” He asked pouring her some tea, she didn’t look at him. Midorima could tell something was wrong “why...how could I do that to.. Hyūga.” She spoke out loud tearing up. Midorima pulled her in and she cried into his chest “it shouldn’t have happened,” she was calming down trying to catch her breath. 

Feeling his hand on her head stroking her hair, she soon felt herself relaxed, “it’s okay, he doesn’t have to know,” he reassured her. Pulling away to stand up she just flipped her long hair, “I don’t know why, why do you do this to me, what’s wrong with me,” she was still a bit drunk but sober. Midorima got up and tried pulling her in for another hug, she pushed him away, he then tried again and this time he held her.

“Do you love him?” He asked since the level of her emotional state was pretty high, that or it’s the alcohol. She didn’t know how to respond but she tried “I do love him but, I also feel the same way about you.” That surprised him, “Emma you don’t have to give me your answer now, I understand, and what we did together, he doesn’t have to know.” 

Feeling calm about that how he won’t tell him, she just let him hold her a little longer. Laying on him they both were now on the couch. She fell asleep in his lap, watching the time he kept an eye on the fact that in the afternoon is when they will be going on the trip. So after another few hours he woke her up. Checking the time on the TV she realized she had to be at Seirin High in an hour.

Midorima made his way out as well, kissing her he left to get his stuff together and ready, now completely sober she took a shower. Throwing on her two piece and a crop top with a skirt, she grabbed her bag and left. Arriving at the school she was getting it set up with the board of education, a shuttle would take them to this nice location picked out.

It was the same as last year, the same beach, the same places, but thanks to Emma making contribution she was able to put each of them in a nice room. Third floor of the hotel they are staying at and everyone was on the hall so they all would be in close proximity. Now she just waited for them to arrive later in the day, so she could take count.


	7. Training Camp, Beach Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp vacation officially begins.

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 7

The students arrived one by one and in pairs, Emma was already there with her red suitcase, the others had their bags as well. Hyūga stood next to her as the others gathered together “okay boys, so the shuttle is waiting for us outside as you saw, when we get there everyone will follow me so stay close.”

Continuing she said “I already have the rooms set up and who will be with who, you will be in pairs, since there’s about 11 one of you, one of you will room with me.” They were curious “since Hyūga is captain he will be with me, now your pairs we have Kuroko and Kagami, next pair is Kiyoshi and Izuki, next pair is Mitobe and Koganei, next pair is Tsuchida and Furihata, and last pair is Kawahara and Fukuda, clear?”

All agreeing they followed her out, everyone got on, Emma being last she took a seat next to Hyūga, they were on their way. Hyūga and Emma were holding each other’s hand, smiling at each other they watched the scenery go by. Looking back everyone was relaxing or doing their own thing, the trip was nice, since they worked so hard. Three shuttles and six schools so two schools were on each, since there was plenty of room and it saved money. Funny enough Seirin High was with Kaijō High.

The drive took awhile, but it was fine, some of them dozed off while others were on their phones here and there. Apparently they would make it exactly on schedule with Shūtoku High, and Rakuzan High, since they were sharing a shuttle, and Tōō Academy with Yōsen High should be behind them.

Each school pitched in to cover for everyone, since these 6 coaches knew each other pretty well so it was decided. What each school has is someone from the Generation of Miracles, all of them will be together. Well not exactly together because of living arrangements, for each school they were able to get three floors and they split them. So as it was organized in the shuttles they will be sharing with another school but what was nice was the rooms were far apart and plenty of room.

All the coaches already planned out where they will be, Seirin High gets third floor with Kaijō High, for second floor it was Shūtoku High, and Rakuzan High lastly was the bottom floor which will be Tōō Academy with Yōsen High.

Arriving later in the day they got off, the other shuttles unloaded as well, taking her role she yelled out “okay everyone follow me.” So they followed in groups, Emma was now just in her two piece and skirt, she already took her sports jacket off. Walking into the building they took the two elevators up, third floor they arrived. Walking down the hall they had the north end while the others had the south end, sending everyone to their designated rooms she gave everyone a 30 minute block of time to unpack and settle in. 

The other schools as well had 30 minuets, overall this trip would be interesting, Emma and Hyūga were last to go to their room. Two separate beds but they would make it work, closing the door she pulled Hyūga in for a kiss. “Let’s finish unpacking and head down,” agreeing they helped each other get settled, after 25 minutes they left their room to make their way down with the others, she knocked on the doors and the sides to let them know. 

While in the elevator they had an interesting conversation “you know, it’s funny how these 6 schools decided to go together, not to mention the Generation of Miracles were now together.” Thinking it over she learned a bit about them in the beginning coming here, they were together in middle school and after they split off. Hyūga explained how they don’t exactly get along with each other and like said when separating the schools in each hall two out of the 6 were on each floor.

For the third floor it was Tetsuya Kuroko and Ryōta Kise, those two were good with each other but not at the same time, they had no bad blood, but it would be interesting. 

For the second floor it was Shintarō Midorima and Seijūrō Akashi those two don’t really interact all that well, both had opposite but the same thought process.

For the first floor it was Daiki Aomine and Atsushi Murasakibara, not much to say about those two but I suppose all will be good. On this trip it’s meant for relaxation and training, so hopefully everyone will keep to themselves and not cause trouble.

Making their way down to the dining room there were tables already set, it divided up pretty evenly two teams per table. Collard Wrap Bento Boxes With grilled Chicken salad and Miso soup, all the students were hungry so they ate well. Taking their time the coaches got together to discuss where they will be taking their students to train. 

There were about 38 students in total, then add the 6 coaches in, it all totaled up to 44 so it was a large group in a way. 14 on each floor with the exception of the first floor which had 16, they were pretty divided up. 10 rooms on the third floor, 10 rooms on the second, and 10 rooms on the bottom. 

It was a bit tricky separating the students since each school did it differently, but it all worked out, after eating lunch the coaches were going over the schedule. “Okay everyone so two schools will be training at a time, we had it set up like this to avoid confusion and to have space, we will also do routine laps on the beach as well, after training you will have the rest of the morning or afternoon to yourselves.”

After briefing everyone they cleared out, Emma was heading back to her room while the students made their way outside. Stretching they warmed up, with already a basketball court alongside the beach one school will be training while the other will be doing laps and vise versa. 30 minutes for each about 3 hours a day will be focused on training, they will only be there for about a week.

Emma was up in her room getting her lotion and began to put it all over her body, the boys had some time to get their swimsuits as well. The beach was pretty quiet so it was nice to have the beach practically to themselves. They picked the perfect week before the rush came in, after done Emma fixed her hair and grabbed her towel. 

Which was perfect since she will be running laps as well with her team so it would be nice, they were training first though. Kaijo High was running laps, while the coach was relaxing, this would help the boys and strengthen their legs too. Emma made her way out to the court, the boys were shirtless of course and Emma didn’t mind. So taking her spot she went over what they will be doing, all was smooth and everyone did great. 

When they finished they realized 30 minutes were up so they hit the beach, “let’s go boys,” and she was running ahead they followed close. The other schools were just wandering or relaxing on the beach watching the others. Midorima saw Emma running along with Kise, even though he was on the court, “who are we?!” They all said in union “Seirin High!” 

Each were getting a workout, each day they will change it up to a different workout, so the students would need to prepare for that. When group one was finished they all went to relax while some went swimming. The two coaches were just sipping their drinks “not bad,” he said to her and she replied with “I know, these boys work hard, even when I add extra pressure to them they have no obligations.” She spoke back.

Continuing talking about their teams the coach from Kaijo High and her had a bond, there was respect and the others saw it as well. “Since when did our coaches get along,” Kagami said, Kuroko and Kise were there, “you’re right about that,” he agreed. What was nice was how on the court it was competitive but thanks to this trip it seems the schools will also get a bonding experience.

*Time Skip*

After each group was done everyone was either hitting the showers or resting, some were eve out and about at the shops picking up drinks. For Emma she just walked around with Hyūga “this was a good idea, I’m glad you came up with this,” he spoke to her, she smiled at that “well it was a team effort after all, at some point in my free time I gathered up the coaches with the schools we play against frequently.” She replied, he was intrigued “then presented an idea that would benefit everyone, now here we are, walking along the beach they just talked. 

Midorima met up with Kise, and they were conversing with each other, Kagami was with Aomine and did they have a chat, it was interesting. Anyone could see the tension there, both the same in a way, putting two of them together is a disaster waiting to happen. So far though it’s been calm, Kagami even offered him a drink, they weren’t friends but on this trip they were good. 

Everyone had their own thing going on and it was just amazing to be in the sun, Emma took her skirt off and went for a swim. Seeing Hyūga along the shore and the others in the distance, walking back out everyone looked over as the water fell off her body and her long hair flipped. Some of the coaches sunglasses came off, “that was refreshing,” she spoke walking up to Hyūga, the others were getting in as well while some were lazing in the sun.

Midorima wasn’t the type to just do anything, he kept to himself, but seeing Emma in the water he joined in and some students follow. Coming back out she laid on her towel to get a tan, Hyūga was not that far from her but he went to meet up with the other boys. Suddenly out of nowhere she felt sand on her back looking up she saw how the boys were laughing. 

Kuroko just stood there as Kagami was with Kiyoshi, they just watched this play out “stop it, can’t a girl get a sun tan,” so she got up and they were now messing with each other. Some saw this play out, “while they are serious they are like kids,” she said to Hyūga and he agreed.


	8. Generation of Miracles Face Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma faces off against the Generation of Miracles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like.

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 8

After their first day everyone went to go turn in after dinner, Emma excused herself and allowed Hyūga to go ahead. Walking out she grabbed the basketball and started shooting hoops while the students were finishing up. Shooting one hoop after another, she tried different moves each time, unknown to her though five students were watching from afar.

Hearing footsteps she held the basketball and looked over, it was the Generation of Miracles everyone talked about. Seijūrō Akashi, Shintarō Midorima, Ryōta Kise, Daiki Aomine, Atsushi Murasakibara, all together, “not bad, think you’ll last playing against us?” Aomine was cocky and yes while he was a good player Emma could easily beat all them. “Easy, so you boys want to go one against five? Let’s do it,” they spread out among the court.

Aomine and Midorima were closer to where she was, studying what to do she moved fast. Going low and going High she dribbled past them with different techniques, she almost got blocked by Aomine and Kise though. Making it through to the end she jumped to dunk it, but Murasakibara attempted to block her. 

Switching in midair she slammed it, holding onto the rim jumping down, she wasn’t even exhausted, “you’re better than I thought,” Aomine said. “So want to make it more interesting three against three?” She asked them. They were intrigued by her, so they decided to do a round and the teams were:

Team 1: Akashi, Midorima, Emma  
Team 2: Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara

After setting up Emma took center, Aomine was now bouncing the ball right in front of her, when they started he moved past her at first but then she came up from behind and stole it. Seeing her teammates at the other end, Midorima was at the hoop and Akashi was open. She passed the ball to him and ran down the court but was blocked by Kise.

“Nice try pretty lady,” Kise said to her, seeing he was distracted she moved past him, the ball went to Midorima and he made it into the hoop. Coming back to their side they high fived each other, “not bad,” she went up to Aomine and shook his hand, they met up in the middle.

“That was a workout, so want to go again?” She asked. They loved playing strong opponents but decided to end it all getting a drink. As they walked they had small talk, “so you boys used to be one team back in middle school I hear.” Kise replied with “yep, only the best players.” It was nice, Midorima was next to her “it was nice playing against a strong opponent, you definitely beat us by far,” Akashi said.

Emma seemed to make the connection, but what she noticed is with her hanging with them all together it’s not tense or they aren’t going at each other. Kise was just looking at her breasts, they were a good size, Midorima saw this and elbowed him earning a glare.

The rest of them didn’t know what happened between her and Midorima, but like said they moved on from it and the other guy apologized as well. It was all forgive and forget and that’s what everyone did. The boys started asking her how she was so good, she had more experience and of course was older then them by two years.

Walking in between them she was petite, small, she was used to having big guys around her, weather they be tall or muscular. In basketball a lot of the guys are toned, it was nice to see, she gave them very little advice and they took it for improvements. Seeing the time they all walked back together, and they all went separate ways, two of them left, then they got on the elevator, another two left, and then arriving on the third floor they both got off and bid each other good night.

Walking in she saw Hyūga fast asleep, being as silent as possible she turned in as well, the night was easy and simple.


End file.
